Never Forgotten
by RyokoHokage
Summary: When Luke doesn't show up when Asch told him to, a certain red headed original feels rejected despite never having admitted his feelings for the replica. When Luke finally finds Asch, feelings fly freely as it all heats up fast!
1. Forgotten

Asch had told his replica to meet him in the central area of the city at noon. As usual, he had barked most if his demand to meet and before Luke could say anything more, Asch had broken the connection. He didn't feel the need to explain himself to the Dreck and felt his replica should meet him whenever he said so. Asch had used the excuse that he needed to talk to Luke about something, but in reality it was more to see the idiot than anything. Not that Asch would ever admit it.

He had been watching and following his replica for some time now, making sure he was kept out of danger. This meant running into Luke more. He had denied Luke's offer to join together as a team simply because he didn't feel like admitting to himself that he had developed some feelings for his own replica.

"... Tch..."

Asch nearly cursed himself as he stood waiting at the very center of town for the Dreck to show up. He crossed his arms as his scowl formed more obviously on his face.

It was nearly an hour before noon and yet Asch hoped the idiot might show up sooner. He had told Luke to come alone, not wanting to deal with the others Luke had in his company.

The slowly passing hour seemed to take forever. Asch felt more impatient by the second as he continued standing there in the same place he had started. He sighed with annoyance as it was a few moments after noon now. Just as he was about to connect to Luke to scold him for being even a minute late, he saw the short red hair of his replica come into view. However, Luke was walking down the adjacent street in front of Asch and not turning to walk down the street that would lead right to him.

Asch was about to yell at the Dreck for this, but stopped when he saw Anise grab Luke's arm. Everyone else seemed to come into view as they all didn't notice the mad looking god general just a few feet away. He watched on as they all smiled like they were having such a good time, his replica most of all.

Asch felt a scorned emotion as they all left his view, including Luke. He continued to stand for only a few minutes more before he turned and walked off. Luke clearly forget him and that wasn't forgivable.

As he walked towards the town exit, Asch cursed himself for this.


	2. Not Forgotten

Luke twitched a little as Asch yelling at him to meet inside his mind was never a pleasant experience. He sighed as Asch broke the connection.

"Why doesn't he ever..."

Luke spoke out loud more to himself than to his other party members that stood around him.

They all just watched for a moment as Asch's little head calls to Luke were normal to them now. Luke sighed again as he wished Asch would just join them as an official party member. That and he wished Asch would talk to him a little longer than just a bark or two before ending the connection.

He had developed feelings for his original and didn't know how to tell him. It didn't help that Asch was often too busy for them to meet and usually didn't wait around for Luke to admit anything out loud. This made the replica sigh often.

As he and his party members headed towards the city so Luke could meet with Asch, Luke told them the connection order bark that Asch had sent. This resulted in a chuckle from the colonel which Luke didn't understand.

"Let's stock up on healing and food supplies before you leave to meet Asch."

Guy suggested as they were running low on items and food both.

"Yeah~ Then you can give me some gald since we have so much~"

Anise said with a little evil smile growing. It reminded Luke of a cat really. She had hurried over and grabbed Luke's arm, holding onto it as they all walked together happily down the street towards the item shops.

"Nice try, Anise. This extra gald is for new equipment, remember?"

Luke reminded as they had all agreed to this earlier. Anise pouted as she let go of his arm. They had reached the item shops and Luke was looking at everything they had for sale. He bought what they needed and then eyed the gels again.

"... I wonder if Asch needs any..."

Luke muttered to himself as he picked up a few more gels and bandages for his original. He didn't notice the grin on his face as he started buying things for Asch too.

It took awhile to buy everything they needed, including new equipment, and Luke cursed as he noticed how after noon it was.

"I'll meet you guys back at the inn later!"

Luke yelled as he ran off towards the center of town, which they had passed on their way to the shops earlier. Guy waved Luke off as he chuckled about how his best friend was rushing off like a puppy.

As Luke ran, he began to wonder why Asch hadn't contacted him via mind link just to scold him for being late. It was a little before one, so Luke felt bad for making Asch wait. He quickly reached the center of town and looked all over for his red headed original.

"... Asch..."

He frowned worriedly as he couldn't find him. He felt worried now as there was no sign of Asch anywhere. He held the small bag of items he had bought for Asch closer to himself. He hadn't forgotten Asch at all.


	3. Never Forgotten

Asch easily cut down several monsters with barely any need for real thought. His rage due to the scornful feeling he had was occupying his mind with little room for any thing else. He hated this feeling and so was trying to fight monsters to make it cease.

He glared as he saw no monsters currently remained in his vicinity. He put away his blade and began walking, annoyed that he wasn't able to slash away this pain. He found it stupid on the face of it and felt childish for thinking about his replica at all.

"Ugh... D-Dammit..."

Asch cursed as he grabbed his chest. An annoying painful moment for an annoying day. Asch felt like today was just destined to be as annoying as possible. Pains of all kinds were hitting him right in a row. He saw a tree nearby and made his way to it, deciding to rest a moment to recover from his body's add on to this annoying day. He moved and placed his back against the tree, feeling better at that. He simply slid downward until he was sitting on the ground.

"Damn Dreck..."

He growled to himself a few moment later. A growl he soon regretted as the sound of a familiar voice right away called out to him as if his curse had been a beacon.

"Asch!"

Luke shouted as he ran right up to Asch with a slight pant to his breath.

"Where were you?! I looked all over!"

Luke yelled as he questioned his original. Asch frowned greatly as he glared at Luke, wanting answers himself.

"You're the one who forgot, Dreck! WHERE WERE YOU!?"

Asch screamed, making Luke's expression switch to a shocked face for a second. Luke then took a more guilty look as he looked at the ground.

"Sorry... I just went to the item shop first for supplies... I even bought some for you..."

Luke said quietly as he didn't want to be screamed at again. He held out the bag of gels and other stuff.

"... Some food too since I thought you should eat more..."

Now it was Asch's turn to feel guilty, though he didn't let it show exactly. His expression softened to a normal frown as he looked at the bag in front if him that Luke was offering him. He shut his eyes as he stood up.

"... You... Idiot..."

Asch muttered as he took a step to the side as if preparing to walk off. Luke noticed this and reached out to grab Asch's hand.

"Wait! You need this! Look you have a cut on your arm!"

Luke fussed as his bag of items had been seemingly rejected. He forced Asch to stop moving as well as to notice he did indeed have a small cut on his arm.

"Tch. It's no-"

"Just shut up for once and let me fix it!"

Luke whined and demanded as he cut Asch off. He wasn't letting Asch leave like this.

"It's my fault for being late so..."

Luke looked down at the ground as he squeezed Asch's hand. Asch watched Luke for a moment, not taking his hand back at all. Honestly, he didn't want to let go. Not that Asch would want to say that out loud.

"Humph... Fine, Dreck, just hurry up..."

Asch growled, which lit up Luke's face right away. Luke smiled and pulled on Asch till they were both sitting there on the ground.

"Are you done yet, Dreck?"

Asch barked as he felt he had been sitting there for far too long. Sitting far too close to his replica as well. Luke sat right there beside him, leaning in close proximity to Asch and the original tried to ignore any feelings. Feelings like the butterflies plaguing his stomach.

"Just a second... Geez..."

Luke muttered before sticking his tongue out a little while he focused hard on wrapping Asch's arm with a bandage. Healing artes were the last thing on either of their minds.

"There. Done. Happy now?"

Luke asked as he smiled at Asch. Asch forced the light tint of blush he felt rise up to fall back down into the depths of hell as he looked at the white bandage on his arm.

"... Tch. Like that matters."

Asch muttered nearly inaudible as he turned to stand. If Luke hadn't been sitting so close he wouldn't have heard a thing.

"It does matter!"

Luke cried out as he grabbed Asch's hand once again and forced Asch to stay sitting. Asch felt enraged that his replica dared say something like that to him after everything.

"And why would it matter, Dreck!?"

An irritated Asch yelled back. He didn't understand why Luke constantly stuck his nose in his business. Was it just his replica trying to steal even his privacy from him? Deep inside, Asch knew that wasn't the real reason and yet his mind was drop kicking his heart from the truth.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU JERK!"

Luke screamed with shut eyes. Asch's own eyes widened suddenly as he had not been expecting that. He noticed full blush across Luke's cheeks as his own flushed to match. Had he really just heard a love confession from his replica?

Asch felt his mind blanked as he lunged forward, shutting his eyes, and kiss Luke for the first time. He felt his face heat up even greater then before as he felt tense and yet excited.

Luke screamed cheers of joy inside his own mind as he felt Asch suddenly kiss him. His eyes opened for only a second as he wanted to make sure it was really Asch he was kissing.

Asch drew back just slightly in order to make sure Luke wouldn't run for it or fuss. He was surprised when his replica bridged the small gap between them and kissed him back right away. He slipped a hand behind Luke's head to hold that replica in place as the simple kiss quickly turned into a speedy exploration of each others mouths. Both original and replica never having done things like this before at all and yet it seemed so right to the both of them.

Asch felt like he knew what he was doing from pure instinct. Lowering Luke slowly, he moved over Luke while never breaking their now heated kiss. Luke never told him to stop and honestly, the replica didn't want Asch to. Luke felt it was so right and couldn't think of anything but Asch.

Asch couldn't help his lower mind from taking over. His blood raced right to a lower appendage he had never used in this manner before. He rubbed it over Luke's same area, not yet noticing that his replica was having the same reaction to his motions that he was. Asch was hard and now so to was his replica.

He only took notice when he heard Luke moan and felt his replica squirm as his low hanging pants suddenly didn't cover all it needed to. Asch opened his eyes and glanced down, seeing the tip of something hard. He leaned back, panting just slightly from the kiss that had lasted a long while.

"... It's... "

Luke fussed quietly as he was so embarrassed by his member sticking out slightly. Asch looked back at Luke and stared for a moment at the blushingly adorable replica that lay underneath him.

Without a word Asch lowered his hands and started to remove Luke's pants.

"W-What are you doing?!"

Luke gasped before moaning briefly as Asch pulled off his pants, releasing his hard and long member from their pant prison. He felt so embarrassed that his blush overtook his features.

"A-Asch..."

Asch tossed Luke's pants to the side, quickly removing his tabard only to toss it aside too since it was in the way. It was easy to remove, after all, when you had been wearing it for years.

Asch opened his own pants next, which caused Luke's eyes to widen as he now saw Asch's erect member. Asch felt like he was naked too now from Luke's stare, even though only his member was showing.

Asch moved back over Luke and rubbed their lower portions together, making Luke moan out loud from the feel of two hard shafts touching over one another. Asch groaned from it as well. He then leaned down his head and sucked Luke's neck, making his replica gasp and wrap his arms around him.

"... I... Want to enter you..."

Asch whispered into Luke's ear so sweetly that Luke nearly swooned from the sound. It was like Asch was truly happy for a moment and truly so was Luke.

"...I... I...Want you to..."

Luke whispered back. He had learned from Guy what sex was and had seen a few pictures of it in books once. He knew it meant being one with Asch and Luke felt like it was so right. Asch slowly slid his hands down Luke's body and over his thighs. He slowly lifted Luke's legs upward enough so that his backside was accessible. Once he aligned his member with Luke's entrance, he pushed in slowly. Asch moaned as he felt such tightness wrap around his shaft. Luke whimpered as he felt such pressure enter him from such a sensitive area. He buried his face in Asch's shoulder to keep from crying out. It hurt him, yet he felt so complete.

Once he was fully inside his replica, Asch stopped moving. He felt Luke's body shiver.

"... Do you want me to stop?"

Asch asked, not wanting to break his replica.

"... No... Just... Keep going..."

Luke whispered as he clinged to Asch. He thought maybe it would feel better if Asch kept going. After all, if sex always hurt then people wouldn't have it, right?

Asch nodded as he slowly began to move in and out of Luke. Asch couldn't help but moan as Luke was so tight.

It took a while, but Luke began to moan as the painful feeling from before was a distant memory. Now all he felt was his original moving inside him. He moaned loudly as Asch continued to rampage his backside like a beast. Asch had started gathering speed as Luke began to moan and now both were so lost in lust that nothing could stop them.

"A-Asch!"

Luke cried out as he felt like something was about to burst from within him.

"L-Luke!"

Asch screamed as he thrust into Luke's body. Luke nearly fainted from pure shock as he heard his original actually use his name for the first time ever. Luke was so happy from that that he climaxed across his stomach, covering it in a line of seed. A second later and he suddenly felt something warm and wet inside him as well, which slipped out a little when Asch pulled out completely. Asch stayed over Luke for a moment, leaning closer and kissing him deeply as they were both still in the moment.

A moment later however and Asch's mind returned. He quickly closed his pants and the red faced god general grabbed his tabard to leave. Luke quickly sat up and before the embarrassed and red faced original could run for it, Luke grabbed his hand again.

"Don't go!"

Luke cried, moving forward and clinging to Asch's arm. Asch twitched a little as it was his cut arm and so sat down fully. His replica only wearing his upper clothing made Asch more flustered than he expected. He just couldn't believe they had just done that together and it was shock that nearly made him sprint away.

"... Do you... Hate me that much that you would... Do that... And... Leave?"

Luke asked with his eyes watering up a little bit. He couldn't understand why Asch would just leave like that after doing THAT together.

"... I just... Dammit Dreck..."

Asch growled as those nearly tearful eyes upset him to no end. He leaned forward and kissed Luke softly.

"... You know... I love you too... Dreck..."

Asch whispered into Luke's ear, making the replica feel as if he were floating on a cloud. Luke grinned as he watched a smirking Asch blush with a look to the side. Luke then hugged Asch tightly so he couldn't escape just yet.

It was some time before Luke allowed Asch to leave. Luke had cleaned up and dressed as Asch grabbed his sword to go.

"Don't forget this!"

Luke said cheerfully as he offered Asch the bag of gels and food from earlier. Asch shut his eyes and took it it this time, making Luke grin like crazy.

"OH! And here! I got you this too!"

Luke remembered as he quickly slipped a small gold bracelet around Asch's wrist. It had a small red colored gem in the center and looked rather cute.

"It's supposed to give protection and bring you back to the one who gave it to you. So you have to come back safe now."

Luke said happily as he shut his eyes and grinned more. Asch couldn't help but blush pink at such a thing.

"Tch. Whatever, Dreck."

Asch muttered as he kissed Luke once more and wrapped an identical bracelet around Luke's wrist. It was something he intended to give Luke earlier when they were going to meet in the center of town. The cute accessory had caught his eye but the use of it was why he bought it for Luke. He always wanted his replica to be safe and come back to him.

As soon as Asch pulled away from the kiss he dashed off. Luke blinked and looked at the bracelet in his own wrist, pouting since he thought Asch gave it back. As he looked up at his rushing original, he noticed Asch still wearing it and smiled as he knew Asch had bought him the same thing.

Neither of them could forget each other.


End file.
